Snapes Angel
by monthlyobstionest
Summary: Snape has a daughter who unexpectely shows up on his door step. very ooc and alt universe.
1. Chapter 1

Some characters are of my own invention some belong to the greatest writer on earth J. K. Rowling please excuse spelling mistakes

"Get out and stay out" her mom pushed her out for the last time. Her mom had snapped her key. It didn't matter though they would change the locks anyway. This time Angela had nowhere to go beaten and hungry she roamed the streets. Hours later she was exhausted and cold and hungry.

Angela looked around she was in a neighborhood she didn't know. She dragged herself over to a bench. It may be summer but it still got cold at night. She shivered.

She thought about why she had been kicked out. She had turned her mother's favorite vase into a pillow in midair. That was just one of the many strange things that happened to her. She was beaten every time too. Her mother called her a freak and her father would just scream and hit her. They both constantly reminded her she was a mistake.

She looked nothing like her father and for the longest time he would insist she couldn't be his. Secretly she hoped he wasn't and her real father would come and rescue her. She only looked like her mother because she had her mother's bright green eyes. Angela had greasy black hair that was greasey no matter how much she washed it. Not like she was allowed to be it anyway. Bathing something her parents had band her from doing after she made green slime come out of the shower when her father was in it. At least they blamed her for it she didn't see how she could do it when she had been sitting in her room.

The wind picked up and she shivered harder. Every part of her body hurt from when she had been beaten. She was badly bruised but it didn't seem like any bones where broken. Shivering she tried to think of where to go just as there was a loud crack of thunder and she felt a rain drop. She knew if she didn't find shelter soon she would die. She looked around as the rain started to pour harder. One house had a light on and she was drawn to it.

It took all of her energy to drag herself up the steps to the house. She knocked on the door. She heard someone get up and was walking to the door. The door opened and a man with long greasy black hair stood there looking at her with a scowl.

"What do you-"the man stopped when he saw her?

"Help me please sir" Angela shivered while saying it. The man slowly nodded and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape opened the door slightly annoyed someone was bothering him this late and just a week into the

Summer holidays too. This better be important. He opened the door and started to say "what do you what" he stopped halfway through. There standing on his door step was a small child.

"Help me" the child whispered. Confused he let her in. why did a beaten child appear on his door step. She couldn't be a muggle because he had muggle repelling charms on his house.

"Sit" he pointed to the couch. The shivering child obeyed and sat on his couch. The girl was skinny too skinny but her shirt was several sized too big but without it he would bet 10 galleons he could count all her ribs. She had long greasy hair and a hocked nose like his. She looked up at him and he gasped she had bright green eyes. He only knew one other person with eyes like that. It couldn't be though lily was dead. "Care to explain why you were on my door step at two in the morning"

"I was kicked out"

Who would kick out their own child especially one who was so young? "How old are you?"

"10 I will be 11 in 8 days" she said sounding proud that she had lived this long.

"What happen to you?"

"They beat me"

"Who beat you?"

"My parents"

Snape couldn't believe it she looked so innocent. He was hesitant to ask why but he felt he needed to. "May I ask why?

"I made something weird happen or at least I think I did. Weird things happen to me a lot."

So she was a muggle born. She didn't know she was a witch. He looked back at her again she was shivering and looked kind of sick. "Wait here"

He walked out of the room to get her a blanket. He realized he didn't even know her name. She was odd. She was obviously muggle born but it was strange she looked like him but she had lily's eyes. She looked like the child he had always dreamed he had. It was imposable though lily was dead and had been dead for 13 years. He walked back into the room and the girl looked like she was slipping into unconsciousness. He knew is she did there was a chance she wouldn't wake up and he couldn't let that happen. He rushed over and shook her maybe a little too hard.

"What?" she said confused

"You were falling asleep you can't do that at least until I know if you're ok" he franticly thought of a way to keep her awake. He asked her the first question that popped into his head. "What is your name?"

"Angela" she said it so quietly he could barely hear it.

He handed her a small vile with red liquid. "Drink this" She looked at him like he was insane but did as she was told. He knew that it would heal her since she didn't have any major injuries. She started to fall asleep. Now that she had drunk the potion he knew she would be ok. He carried her up the stairs to the small guest room and laid her on the bed. He would figure out what to do with her in the morning.

Snape had strange dreams that night. He dreamed he was in a muggle pub. It was two years after lily had died. Today was her birthday. This was the place they used to sneak into as kids. Snape was on his third or fourth drink and he looked around. Then there sitting across the room on her own was a women with long red hair and bright green eyes. She was the spitting image of lily.

It couldn't be lily was dead. Snape couldn't help it though. His body drifted over there without his brain telling it to. He realized the women looked sad. He had to see what was wrong.

"Excuse me miss is there something wrong?"

She looked up and sighted "its fine it's no big deal anyway."

Snape sat down across from her at the small table. "Tell me it is obviously bothering you."

"Well today is my birthday and my boyfriend forgot. When he came home he was drunk and just acting like a real dick so I walked out and came here"

He couldn't believe it today was her birthday. He had to find out. "What is your name?"

"Rose" she looked slightly confused. He couldn't believe it. She was the spitting image of his lily

They had a few more drinks and they wound up at a cheap motel that night and that's when he woke up.

He remembered now. The women with lily's eyes. Could the little child in the room down the hall be hers? More importantly could she be his?


End file.
